


Out of Commission

by VerowOlguin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerowOlguin/pseuds/VerowOlguin
Summary: Fenton has gotten into a coma after a severe head injury when fighting against evil doers. Fenton's family are there to comfort one another during their struggles.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 6





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> The character Tyler is a OC my partner and I made for our roleplay twitter just so you know!

A low beep filled the room, the smell of cafeteria food filled the halls. Gyro sitting on the bench had little Tyler sitting on his lap, reading his favorite comic.

A nurse approached the family, a small frown on her face. The chicken was quick to place Tyler on the bench while he approached the medical employee. "We are saddened to inform you but he has gone to a comatose state. We don't know when or if he's going to wake up. Our team will supply him with all he needs but it won't be guaranteed he will survive." The nurse stated.

Behind the tough exterior, Gyro's heart skipped a beat. A dissaproving frown appeared on his features. "Thank you for informing me." The chicken stated back. Looking back at the smiling chick.

"Pa, when is P'pa going to wake up? He sure does sleep a lot!" Tyler joked, seeing his dad's frown was nothing new to him, that was his resting face.

"Soon Tyler, soon... C'mon Ty, let's go home." Gyro gave out his hand which Tyler was quick to accept, the chick having to reposition his comic book to his other arm.


	2. Relaying the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro has to relay the heart breaking news of Fenton's state to his family and closed ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Tezuka moves to the Cabrera household after falling in love with M'ma Cabrera so she's basically Fenton's stepmom.

The chicken knocked on the door of the Cabrera residence. The crow was the one who answered. "Gearloose."

"Tezuka." Both individuals greeted each other.

"Any news?" M'ma questioned, hoping for at least some good news.

Gyro nodded. "Why don't we let Abuela Tezuka take Tyler to play in the yard?" The chicken looked over at the crow who hummed. The chick wasted no time in holding onto Tezuka. The crow only smiled, oh how she missed her kids back home...

Once they left the room, Gyro let out a sigh and relayed the news to the sniffling mom. M'ma's hope only went down when the scientist stopped talking. "We should see how he's doing one of these days.." M'ma sniffled in between her sentence.

"Tezuka! Abuela Tezuka! Look at what I made!" Tyler showed Tezuka his little robot which let out a buzz in response. "That is very nice, very nice indeed. Did you make him yourself?"

"Mhm! Out of scraps from P'pa's inventions! He's still a work in progress though.." The little robot glitched in his hands.

"You'll get there eventually, that stubborn chicken certainly did."

"Daddy?"

"Mhm. You remind me so much of my little kiddos back home. They are the same as you, following in their parent's footsteps." The crow was reminiscing.

"I have siblings?!" The chick exclaimed.

"Not quite, they're your P'pa's step siblings in a way. He has yet to-- meet them.." Tezuka's voice trailed off, thinking of the situation.

A gasp escaped out of Tyler, "Then that means I have more parents!!" Tyler came to a happy conclusion.

The inspector only chuckled, "Sure, you can say that.." A hand met Tyler's hair, his said hair being ruffled.


	3. Booking a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'ma, Tezuka, Gyro and Tyler go visit Fenton to see in what state he is in. The little chick decided to satisfy his curiousity and questions with answers.

"You may come in, please refrain from touching the ventilator or any other medical device. I will be with you shortly." The nurse spoke up before letting the family enter the hospital room, leaving in the process.

"Oh pollito.." M'ma went over to caress what she could of her son's face. The patient was unresponsive. Tezuka was there to comfort her partner.

Tyler peaked behind Gyro's legs, tilting his head- so many questions were running through his mind.  
"Pa, what's going on?" The boy asked, a worried expression on his features.

"Nothing Ty, it's nothing. Just your P'pa getting.. Rest." The boy wasn't satisfied with his dad's answer. Something is up.

The chicken felt the boy leave his presence. "Where are you going?" He spotted Tyler opening the hospital room door.

"Wait outside.." The chick stated.

"Okay, don't go too far off."

"I won't." That couldn't be any further from the truth. He needed to find the answer! "Excuse me! Miss!" The boy called out to a nurse who walked by.

"Yes hun?"

"Why is P'pa always in this room?" The boy pointed at the room door.

The nurse hesitated to answer before faking a smile. "Your father just needs his rest. Think of this as a hotel! People such as your father book a room here and sleep!"

"Book? A room?"

"Mhm."

"I guess that answers my question.." The chick thought out loud.

"That is nice to hear. Why don't you grab yourself a little treat on the main counter there?" The nurse offered slowly walking away, pointing at her work station.

Tyler looked back at his little robot friend before going along to what she said.


End file.
